Lore
Labyrinth of Lost Souls Wizardry: Labyrinth of Lost Souls had this to say about the world that Wizardry Online takes place in : "This is the story of a faraway land, 2000 years before the current era. Avrul, god of Creation, made the Draguun, a race of beings bearing the bloodline of the dragon gods. They excelled in the mystic arts and built a prosperous civilization, ruling over the world for many years. However, the Draguun were also an arrogant people, and eventually fell to the powerful magics that they themselves created. After the disappearance of the Draguun, wars broke out amongst the remaining uncontrolled races until in the land of Athals, the empire of Darua united the people. Thus began the age of Athals. In the 100th year of Athals, however, the emperor of Darua fell into madness; and in the wake of this, his empire quickly collapsed. The land was divided amongst three factions - the Kingdom of Diement, the Council of Qhopati and the Haersant Federation. Working together, the three countries built a strong alliance, and created peace in Athals. The people found happiness in a world without conflict. However, over time, monsters that were supposedly sealed away by the angels long, long ago in the time of legends, began to appear once more. And not only monsters and beasts now roam, but demons known as the "Elder Ones" also turned their attention to Athals. The sages say that 'Something which had once sealed away the Elder Ones is losing its power', and the fortune tellers say that 'The balance of the world has begun to collapse', but no one can be truly sure of the reason for their return. The people hold on to their visions of peace while living in fear of the unknown. But among them, some stepped forward to search for the artifacts left long ago by the Draguun, while others pursued monsters to collect their bounties. These men and women, with strength and skill above that of regular folk, wielding the powers of magic and ancient martial arts, became known as 'Adventurers'. Translation/Language changes over time Wizardry Online takes place sometime after the events in W:LoLs. It looks as if "Diement" has changed into "Dimento", "Darua" has changed into "Dalua", and "Athals" has changed into "Azalis", and "Draguun" has changed into "Dragoon". "Elder Ones" may refer to "Dark Angels" or Demons. Current Info from Historian Moorecook and LoLS Azalis is the continent that the game takes place in. When the Dragoon empire collapsed, all the races on the continent broke into civil war. A sorceror or alchemist named Lee Yee allied himself with vampires and used them to create something called "Immortality Elixer". He used this elixer to make an army of "Immortals" (zombies?), and began to overwhelm the other races with the aid of the vampires. This powerful threat unified the rest of the surviving races (possibly why we only have 4 races to choose from), and they destroyed Lee Yee, his Immortals, and the vampires. This group of unified nations was lead by a group called the "Ethelnart". This time period is referred to as the Immortal War. The Ethelnart spread their influence, and were very energetic in their efforts to annihilate the vampires and undead. Eventually, they became corrupt, and used their influence to prevent the age of peace that all the races had worked for by creating hatred for goblins to replace the vampire threat. They used this excuse to remain in power and collect excess tariffs for a continued war. The Ethelnart were eventually routed, and this event was the founding of the Dalua Empire. This event is the beginning of the Azalis Calendar as well. The 13th Emperor of Dalua went insane from meddling with Dragoon artifacts sometime around year 100 Azalis, and his empire collapsed. There is a rumor that he is still alive somewhere today... In any case, three large kingdoms formed from the remains of the Dalua empire, one of which is the Kingdom of Dimento. The events of LoLS and the beginning of WO take place in the Kingdom of Dimento. In LoLS, Dimento the Fifth goes missing, and the adventurers discover what happened to him. This means that we are playing under the rule of Dimento the Sixth, or his descendants. 200 years ago, the Mana Drains started from an unknown source, and the Dark Angels/Elder Ones/Demons started arriving in Azalis for unknown purposes. The Quopathy Church was cut off from the ability to revive people normally from then on. Only the descendants of the 10 ancient heroes (Temple of Oblivion story) are able to be revived now, for unknown reasons. All players in WO are their descendants, thus their ability to revive. Dragoons The last living Dragoon, Avalon, died 500 years before the current time. At some point around 2000 years ago, The Dragoons' powerful magic ended up destroying their civilization. The information in Underground Dragoon Ruins reveals that they were researching how to create artificial lifeforms, but were unsuccessful. They possibly created the monsters that roam the continent today through these experiments. The more advanced research attempted to create "Divine" or "Angelic" beings. Of course, something went horribly awry. The bottom level of UDR is a sealing ground for the most monstrous creations, and the seals are being broken. Golden Dragon Ruins' quizzes refer to the beliefs of the ancient Dragoons, and the Temple of Oblivion's quizzes tell about the founding of the Quopathy temple, in the age before the Immortal War. Current Currently, the Dimento Kingdom is suffering from the Mana Drains severely. The King has issued a declaration that any adventurer that returns with information regarding the source of the mana drains will be given the title of Knight of Dimento, and all that entails. Enter you; the intrepid adventurer, seeking glory. Possible Spoilers It has been hinted that Sade, Lady of the Pitch, is the one breaking the seals in the Dragoon Ruins and releasing powerful demons. She is a body-snatching spirit whose real body was slain a long time ago... She has managed to possess a lady of the nobility of Dimento, the love of the Royal Knight Bersche. Sade, a Vampire she has found and allied herself with, an ancient Dragoon robot swordsman, and a homunculus that Sade created have been revealed as the enemies of chapter 1. Zeo/Zero, a hero in Japanese Wizardries (?), has been seen to oppose them.